Quand le destin s'en mèle
by Faithlove43
Summary: Joey Potter et Pacey Witter sont un couple modèle, tout semble parfait sauf le jour ou le destin décide de s'abattre sur eux...


Joey était entrain de dormir dans les bras de Pacey. Elle rêvait, ce rêve devait être magique et apaisant car elle avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Elle était dans un jardin rempli de fleurs qui embaumés la rose, ce jardin était de toutes les couleurs. Elle portait une robe blanche, légère et transparente, ses cheveux étaient détachés et flottés dans tout les sens à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle dansait par mis les fleurs, elle sentait les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau mate. Tout d'un coup une lumière aveuglante apparu, ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux instinctivement, elle les rouvrit peu à peu pour s'habituer a cette lumière déchirante, une silhouette apparut, elle flottait dans les airs, son corps ni son visage était distinct pourtant elle su d'instinct qui elle avait en face d'elle, quand la personne se mit a lui parler son doute s'envola de suite.  
Liliane : Bonjour ma chérie.  
Joey : Maman?  
Liliane : C'est bien moi, tu es magnifique et resplendissante de bonheur.  
Joey : Mais...   
Liliane : Rassure toi tu es entrain de rêver, je suis venu t'apporter une nouvelle.  
Joey : Maman tu me manques tellement.   
Elle franchit les quelques mètres qu'il l'a séparait de sa mère, et se réfugiât dans ses bras protecteurs qui lui avaient tant manqués. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes, mais juste des larmes de bonheur intense. Sa mère la berçait telle une enfant qui avait un gros chagrin.  
Une fois le choc passé des retrouvailles Joey se dégagea pour contempler sa mère défunte  
Liliane : Ca va mieux?  
Joey : Oui beaucoup mieux, merci.  
Liliane : Je suis fière de toi ma Joey, de tous se que tu as accompli jusqu'ici, je suis fière de tes actes mais aussi de tes choix.  
Joey : Comment ça je ne comprend pas.  
Liliane tendit un doigt qui désignait une petite bulle violette où dormait un homme à moitié nu.  
Joey sourit.  
Joey : moi aussi je suis fière de lui, je l'aime tellement.  
Liliane : je sais, tu l'aimes depuis toujours.  
Joey : comment ça? Tout le monde savait que c'était Dawson que j'...  
Liliane : tout le monde le savait pour Dawson mais ton coeur a toujours su que tu aimais Pacey à la minute même ou tu l'avais vu, tu l'as simplement refusé.  
Joey : ah...ouah je n'ai rien a dire que ouah, Tu avais une nouvelle pour moi?  
Liliane : Aime la autant que je t'aime mais surtout donne lui une vie de famille, offre lui la protection, la connaissance et la sagesse mais surtout donne lui de l'amour.  
Joey : je ne comprends pas, qui je dois aimer?   
L'ombre de Liliane commença a s'effacé et sa voix se fit lointaine et ses dernières paroles se fit entendre comme un murmure  
Liliane : Elle sera aussi belle que toi.  
Joey : Maman, Maman, revient, je ne comprends pas...  
Liliane disparu dans la même lumière aveuglante qu'elle était apparue.  
Joey laissa couler une larme et s'effondra sur le sol, elle se recroquevilla comme un animal blessé  
Joey : je n'ai pas compris.  
Dans un geste incontrôlable, sa propre main vint se plaquer contre son ventre, et la elle sentit un coup de pied. Joey sous le choc de se geste compris enfin le message de sa mère, le message avait enfin un sens a présent, elle compris enfin.  
Joey : oh mon dieu.  
  
Joey se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans son lit, elle réveilla Pacey par la même occasion.  
Pacey : quoi? Quoi ? Non non pas les grenouilles !  
Joey le regarda d'un air étonné.   
Pacey réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve se sentit ridicule tout d'un coup, il vit la mine angoissée de Joey  
Pacey : es ce que ça va Joey?  
Joey : oui, oui, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, c'est rien et toi plus de grenouilles c'est quoi?  
Pacey gêné : oh juste un cauchemar... Il secoua sa main l'air de dire que ce n'était rien  
Ils se sourirent. Pacey pris Joey dans ses bras, et ils se rallongèrent tous les deux, Joey mis sa tête contre le torse de Pacey pour se rassurer dans les bras de son bien aimé  
Pacey : tu veux me raconter?  
Joey : non c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais un cauchemar.  
Pacey : mais celui la t'inquiète plus q'un autre je me trompe ?   
Joey : c'est juste sur le coup que ça m'a fait peur, se faire poursuivre par un tueur munis d'une tronçonneuse n'a rien de réjouissant  
Pacey sourit : je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder ce film d'horreur sur le câble  
Joey : ouais j'aurai du t'écouter  
Joey ferma les yeux et s'endormit enfin, bercé par le battement de coeur de Pacey, elle s'endormit la main posé sur son ventre.  
  
Joey commença a émerger, la pièce était inondé des rayons du soleil, il faisait déjà jour, elle voulut se retourner pour embrasser Pacey mais elle se retrouva confronter a un cousin qui n'avait pas l'air d'humeur câline, il y avait un mot dessus. Joey pris le mot le sentit et sourie. Il sentait bon son homme, il sentait tout simplement Pacey.  
« Tu es si belle quand tu dors, que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je vais rentrer assez tard car aujourd'hui c'est le jour de livraison et il faut que je range. Attend moi pour manger. Je t'aime. Enorme bisous a la plus belle femme. Pacey. »  
Elle embrassa le mot une dernière fois et se leva pour prendre sa douche.  
Elle laissa a terre son pyjama et s'enroula dans une serviette, elle fit couler l'eau. Elle s'apprêta à rentrer dans la douche quand son regard se posa sur la balance.  
Joey haussant les épaules : Pourquoi pas?  
Elle monta sur la balance et son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit qu'elle avait pris deux kilos.   
Joey : oh ce n'est pas vrai, comment j'ai fait ? bon se soir c'est léger, il faut que j'arrête de manger au resto de Pacey.  
Elle fit enfin sa douche. Elle se pressa de se sécher et de s'habiller, elle choisit un simple pull et un jean ça suffirai pour aller en cours aujourd'hui. Elle enfila son jean, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne put le fermer avec son bouton.  
Joey : c'est pas vrai c'est pas deux petits kilos qui vont m'empêcher de fermer ce jean.  
D'un coup elle repensa à son rêve, à sa signification.  
Non c'est pas possible, c'est a cause de la discussion avec Audrey sur sa nièce, on a parlé de bébé donc j'en ai rêvé, c'est tout pensa t'elle.  
Elle pris son manteau et se dirigea sur le campus de Worthington pour dire bonjour a Audrey avant les cours, elle l'avait délaissé un peu depuis qu'elle s'était installé avec Pacey dans son appartement.  
  
Elle toqua à la porte.  
Audrey : Marc je t'ai dit cent fois que c'est fini entre nous.  
Joey : c'est dommage, j'avais envi de te voir aujourd'hui.  
Audrey se leva en vitesse avec un énorme sourire, elle ouvrit la porte et sauta sur Joey.  
Audrey : Joey tu m'as tellement manqué.  
Joey : Bonjour a toi aussi Audrey, il va falloir que tu revoie comment on dois accueillir les gens chez toi.  
Audrey se dégagea.  
Audrey : Bonjour.   
Joey : c'est mieux.  
Audrey s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa meilleure amie.  
Audrey : alors quoi de neuf? Oh tu m'as tellement manqué  
Joey : Audrey arrête, ça fait comme ci ça faisait des mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu.  
Audrey : c'est exact.  
Joey : ça fait 2 jours.   
Audrey : oui ba 2 très long jours.  
Audrey scruta Joey, elle paraissait épanouie et à la fois plus jolie pourtant elle semblait angoissée.  
Audrey : quelque chose ne va pas? Quelque chose qui te tracasse ?  
Joey : non tout va bien, c'est bien la première fois dans ma vie, que tout va bien pendant une aussi longue période, ce qui a y réfléchir est assez inquiétant, elle repris son sourire, non tout va très bien je t'assure  
Audrey : je devrai te croire pourtant ce sourire crispé me dit le contraire.  
Joey soupira : oh c'est le stress des examens  
Audrey leva un sourcil interrogateur  
Joey : d'accord j'ai juste fait un rêve bizarre qui m'a fait peur mais ça va.  
Audrey : qu'est ce que ça disait?  
Joey : en gros, que j'allais avoir un important changement dans ma vie, et c'est une personne décédée qui me la dit.  
Audrey : oh, c'est plutôt morbide ton histoire.  
Joey : ça c'est sur, bon tu a cours à quelle heure?  
Audrey : 10h et toi?  
Joey : 10h aussi, monsieur Wilder n'est pas la aujourd'hui, je te paye un café?  
Audrey : avec plaisir.  
Elles dirigèrent vers la porte.  
Joey : au fait c'est qui ce Marc?  
Audrey : oh je t'expliquerai ça la bas, c'est assez long.  
Elles rigolèrent tout en se dirigeant vers le café du coin.  
  
Elles arrivèrent au café quand Joey repéra une petite blonde pulpeuse assise toute seule.  
Joey : salut on te dérange pas j'espère?  
Jen : oh! Joey, Audrey, non bien sure que non, asseyez vous.  
Audrey : qu'est ce que tu faisait toute seule?   
Jen : oh normalement un certain beau brun qui a tendance a préférer les garçons, m'a laisser tombé pour regardé un match de foot donc je suis venu toute seule.   
Joey : ah ce fameux jack, fidèle a lui-même, sinon ça va ? Ça fait du bien de te voir, ça fait longtemps.  
Jen : faut dire qu'on te voit pas beaucoup ces temps ci, juste au lycée la journée, oh j'oubliais quelques apparitions au hells kitchen  
Joey : je suis désolée, depuis que ça a repris avec Pacey, on passe le plus de temps possible ensemble.  
Jen : c'est pas grave je suis contente pour vous, ça me fais un peu de bonheur par procuration  
Audrey : ne t'inquiète pas on est deux dans ce cas, ça vous direz que se soir on se fasse une soirée entre fille, pour ressouder notre amitié ?  
Jen : ouais c'est une bonne idée vous n'aurez cas venir a la maison, je suis toute seule  
Audrey : Joey?  
Joey : ça me tente assez mais je suis désolée je dois manger avec Pacey.  
Audrey : mais laisse le un peu ton pacey, il peu manger tout seul, il va pas s'envoler, juste pendant une petite soirée.  
Joey : tu as raison, je suis partante, on va bien s'éclater, laisse moi l'appeler  
Audrey : cool, on va s'éclater grave  
Elles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde aux alentours   
  
Le soir venu, elles étaient toutes les trois sur le lit de jen a lire des magasines.  
Jen : on croirait qu'on a encore 15 ans à faire ces tests en écoutant de la musique rock a fond, j'adore ça  
Audrey : ouais mais ça fait du bien des fois de retrouver son innocence, qui soit disant en passant, a 15 ans je n'était pas si innocente que ça  
Joey : oh mais cette époque est lointaine  
Jen : c'est vrai, oh j'ai trouvé le test parfait "savoir si vous êtes prêtes a être maman" on le fait?  
Audrey : moi ça ne risque pas, je suis trop fêtarde pour ça, j'aime trop ma jeunesse et je ne suis pas assez responsable, je risquerai de le perdre ou bien de l'égratigner  
Toutes trois éclatèrent de rire  
Jen : alors on le fait?  
Audrey : d'accord, joey?  
Joey : oh, heu si vous voulez.  
A la fin du test Audrey bien sure n'avait pas eu beaucoup de point, Jen en avait pas mal mais le magasine disait qu'il fallait qu'elle attende quelques année encore. Quand à Joey elle avait toutes les qualités pour être maman maintenant.  
Audrey : alors Joey a quand un petit witter?  
Joey se leva et se dirigea dans le jardin.  
Audrey : ba qu'est ce que j'ai dit?  
Jen : rien du tout, viens on va la voir.  
Elles s'approchèrent de Joey qui était en larmes.  
Joey : je suis désolée les filles.  
Jen : ce n'est rien dis nous plutôt ce qui ne va pas.  
Joey : je crois que je suis enceinte.  
Audrey : heu mais comment ça peu être possible?  
Joey : tu veux que je te fasse un dessin?  
Jen : on se calme, comment crois tu l'être?  
Joey : j'ai fait un rêve.  
Jen : mais ça ne veut rien dire.  
Joey : j'ai aussi pris deux kilos et j'ai du retard de 1 semaines.  
Jen : oh.  
Audrey pris joey dans ses bras.  
Audrey : que tu sois enceinte on est avec toi joey et on t'aime.  
Joey : je sais.  
Jen : le seul moyen de savoir c'est de faire un test.  
Joey : je n'ai pas la force d'y aller.  
Jen : je vais y aller, je reviens dans une demi heure.  
  
Jen se dirigea dans la superette du coin, la seule ouverte la nuit. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon des tests, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se dirigea vers la caisse quand elle percutât quelqu'un.   
Pacey : oh je suis désolé, oh salut jen?  
Jen mal a l'aise : salut.  
Elle s'apprêta a ramassé le test quand pacey la devança.  
Pacey : attend je vais.... t'aider. Jen?  
Jen : oui?  
Pacey : qu'est ce que c'est?  
Jen : c'est un test de grossesse.  
Pacey : oui j'ai bien vu, merci. Mais que fait tu avec ça, oh tu es...  
Jen : non c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est pour une amie.  
Pacey : d'accord, passe le bonjour a Joey.  
Jen sur la défensive : comment ça?   
Joey : ba elle est bien chez toi, elle m'a appelé pour....   
Jen : oui, j'ai la tête ailleurs c'est tout, c'est mon amie...Bon salut, elle s'apprêta a partir quand Pacey la retint.  
Pacey : ce n'est pas pour Joey?  
Jen se mit a rire pour effacé son malaise : non, bien sure que non, je te le dirait sinon.  
Pacey méfiant : ouais, bon salut.  
Jen : salut.  
Elle paya et se dirigea chez elle à grande vitesse.   
  
Joey était dans la salle de bain, elle regardait le test mais rien pour l'instant encore 2 minutes à attendre.   
Audrey : es ce que ça va?  
Joey : oui.  
Le résultat s'afficha, son visage devint blanc d'un seul coup, le bleu s'afficha.   
Elle sorti de la salle de bain en larmes.  
Joey : je suis enceinte.  
Et elle tomba dans les bras de jen, Audrey vint se joindre a elle pour la soutenir.  
Audrey : tu n'es pas contente.   
Joey : comment veux tu que je le sois, je n'ai que 20 ans, mes études, ma vie, Pacey...je ne peut pas le garder.  
Jen : il faut que tu en parles avec Pacey, c'est le seul moyen de te fixer, sache qu'on est avec toi Joey.  
Audrey : oui quoi que tu fasse.   
Joey : je sais, je vous aime aussi, j'y vais.  
  
Elle entra dans l'appartement, elle aperçut Pacey qui l'attendait assis, il avait l'air soucieux.  
Joey : salut.  
Pacey : salut.  
Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa.  
Joey : pacey il faut que je te parle.  
Pacey : alors c'est vrai...  
Joey : de quoi tu parles?   
Pacey : tu es enceinte.  
Joey : oh comment?  
Pacey : j'ai vu jen à la superette, elle a nié en bloc, mais je ne suis pas bête et elle ne sait pas mentir.  
Joey : oh, je suis désolé.  
Pacey : de quoi?  
Joey : de te mettre sous le fait accompli, ce n'est pas juste pour toi...  
Pacey : joey quoi que tu fasse je serai avec toi, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, mais toi que veux tu faire?  
Joey : pacey je ne peux pas le garder...  
Pacey triste : je vois. Tu y as bien réfléchi?  
Joey : mais c'est tout réfléchi, on a que 20 ans, on est trop jeunes, j'ai mes études, tu a ton boulot...  
Pacey : qui essai tu de convaincre? Hein? On peut très bien s'en sortir, on sera pas les premiers dans cette situation, tu a tes études c'est vrai mes si je calculs bien tu accouchera pendant les vacances, donc ça ne gène pas, j'ai un boulot, qui paye bien, on a un toit, on est un couple solide et amoureux plus que jamais, alors comment veux tu que ça ne marche pas?  
Joey : tu veux le garder?  
Pacey : oui pourquoi pas toi?  
Joey : je ne sais pas Pacey, il faut que j'y réfléchisse, c'est une énorme décision, ça va changer notre vie.  
Elle s'essaya et se prit la tête entre les mains, elle éclata en sanglots. Pacey s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur ces cheveux.  
Pacey : je suis désolée Joey, je me suis mal exprimer, sache que je t'aime et que je serai avec toi, qu'importe la décision.  
Joey entre deux sanglots.  
Joey : merci Pacey je t'aime aussi, tu peux me rendre un service?  
Pacey : bien sur, tout ce que tu voudra.  
Joey : je voudrais rester seule cette nuit pour réfléchir, ça ne te dérange pas.  
Pacey : non bien sur que non, bon et bien je te laisse, réfléchi bien.  
Il pris sa veste l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla. Joey elle s'allongea sur le canapé et se cacha la tête sous un coussin et se mit a pleurer de plus belle.  
  
Joey fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, elle décida de ne pas répondre, elle n'avait envie de voir personne.  
Jen : joey, c'est moi ouvre moi, je sais que tu es la.  
Joey : jen?   
Joey se leva et alla ouvrir à son amie. Des qu'elle ouvrit la porte, celle ci se jeta dans ses bras.  
Jen : je suis désolée, je suis la tu le sais hein?  
Joey sourit faiblement : oui je le sais. Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer son amie.  
Joey : tu as des nouvelles de Pacey?  
Jen : oui ne t'inquiète pas il est venu dormir chez grand mère, il m'a expliquer que tu voulais être seule.  
Joey : je me suis inquiété, je suis égoïste je ne pense qu'a moi. Et s'assit sur le canapé.  
Jen : joey c'est normal que tu ne pense qu'a toi, c'est ton corps qui porte une vie, c'est a toi et toi seule de prendre une décision, tu doit penser a toi avant toute personne.  
Joey : mais Pacey?  
Jen : Pacey est quelqu'un de très compréhensif, il t'aime à la folie et il sera avec toi quoi que tu décides, tu y as réfléchi?   
Joey : toute la nuit, j'ai pesait le pour et le contre j'en reviens toujours a la même décision, je ne peut pas le garder.  
Jen : oh.  
Joey : a chaque fois je pense au coté financier, pratique et la je me dit non et puis je repense au rêve que j'ai fait ou ma mère m'a dit que je devais l'aimé, qu'il serait beau, elle a même parlé d'une fille qui me ressemblerai et puis je pense au test qui dit que je suis prête a être maman et puis j'en reviens a mes études, a mon age et la je me redit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je vais avorter Jen, c'est la meilleure décision.  
Jen : tu sais sure de toi, je ne voudrai pas que tu le regrettes plus tard.  
Joey : je vais sûrement le regretter, mais c'est mon choix aujourd'hui, je vais l'annoncer à Pacey.  
Joey s'apprêter à partir quand Jen la retint.  
Jen : heu Joey tu devrais peu être t'habiller avant?  
Joey : oui c'est une bonne idée.   
Jen : bon j'y vais, je t'aime Joey.  
Joey ému : je t'aime aussi.  
Elles se prirent dans les bras.  
  
Une fois prête Joey se dirigea vers la maison de Mme Ryan. Joey sonna et c'est Jack qui vint lui ouvrir.  
Jack : tient salut la plus belle, oh a ta tête et a celle de Pacey, je devine qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz.  
Joey : il ne ton rien dit?  
Jack : il aurait du me dire quelque chose?  
Joey : non non rien, es ce qu'il est la?   
Pacey : je suis la, j'arrive.  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et Jack vu qu'il était de trop, il s'en alla sans faire de bruit.  
Pacey : tu veux entrer?  
Joey : non merci, je voudrais te parler mais pas ici.  
Pacey : très bien.  
Il lui pris la main et se dirigèrent vers un parc, puis ils s'assirent sur un banc.  
Pacey : à ta tête je suppose que c'est quelque chose qui ne va pas me ravir.  
Joey : c'est exact.  
Joey respira un grand coup.  
Joey : j'ai décidé de ne pas le garder.  
Pacey se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions, il était extrêmement triste et dégoûté. Il soupira.   
Pacey : je vois.  
Joey : je suis désolée, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et j'en viens toujours a la même solution je ne peu pas le garder.  
Pacey : je vois que je n'ai rien à dire.  
Joey : non en effet.  
Pacey : très bien.  
Joey : Pacey? J'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'aimes toujours et si tu m'en veux?  
La voix de Joey se mit à trembler et se brisa quand à Pacey il toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.  
Pacey : bien sur que je t'aime toujours, mais ne me demande pas de ne pas t'en vouloir.  
Joey : je vois, très bien, heu j'ai rendez vous demain pour l'avortement et...  
Pacey n'y tint plus : et bien ça n'a pas traîné, tu t'en ai vite remise.  
Joey : je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi.  
Pacey : ah non, non, tout mes sauf ça, je ne veux pas voir la femme que j'aime tuer notre enfant.  
Sur ce il quitta le banc sans un regard pour Joey, car il savait qu'il l'avait énormément blessé.  
Joey respira pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde, elle cramponna son jean pour ne pas sombrer, elle se leva et rentra chez elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 5 heures que Pacey n'était pas rentré, elle s'inquiété enforment, il lui était peu être arrivé quelque chose. Pendant tous ce temps elle avait attendu dans son lit le retour de Pacey. Puis elle entendit les clefs dans la serrure, elle remonta sa couverture et ferma les yeux, elle n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard de Pacey et encore moins de lui parler, il l'avait tellement blessé. Pacey posa son manteau, pris la brique de jus d'orange, la porta à sa bouche et la remit dans le frigo. Il passa dans sa chambre, entrouvrit la porte et regarda Joey dormir, elle était si belle, mais il lui en voulait tellement a la fois. Il soupira et referma la porte, il ouvrit le canapé, en sorti une couverture et se posa sur le canapé. Joey, elle se remit a pleurer, elle était persuadé que Pacey ne l'aimait, qu'il était dégoûté, c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulais pas dormir avec elle.  
Au petit matin, Joey se réveilla la première, elle passa dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon, elle tomba sur Pacey qui dormait comme un bébé, elle ne put s'empêcher de remonter sa couverture et de lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle entendit du bruit provenant du salon, Pacey s'était levé, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait peur de le voir.  
Pacey : bonjour.  
Joey : bonjour.  
Pacey : tu es bien matinal.  
Joey : mon rendez-vous.  
Pacey reçut une pointe en plein coeur.  
Pacey : ah oui c'est vrai.  
Joey : je te répugne tant que ça, que tu ne veux plus dormir avec moi?  
Pacey : je ne voulais pas te réveillé c'est tout, je suis rentré tard.  
Joey : bien sure.  
Il lui prit le bras, joey se retira, Pacey en fut énormément blessé mais ne dit rien.  
Joey : ne me touche pas, je vais prendre ma douche.  
Pacey : très bien.  
Joey s'en voulais énormément d'avoir réagit comme ça, mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer les idées. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle enleva son pull et se retrouva en sous vêtement. Elle se scruta dans le miroir et se mis de profil, son ventre était arrondis, il formé une petite bosse, elle aurait du être contente et s'attendrir devant ce spectacle mais au lieu de ça, elle enleva le reste et rentra dans la douche.  
Une fois prête elle pris sa valise, elle avait préparer ses affaires la veille, pour son hospitalisation. Elle mis son manteau se dirigea vers la porte, elle se retourna, regarda Pacey qui l'a scrutait au fond de la pièce, ils se regardèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler et Joey lu en lui ce qu'elle attendait, il l'aimait, ce qui lui donna le courage de franchir la porte. Une fois seul dans l'appartement Pacey explosa de colère, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur.  
Pacey : ce n'est pas vrai.  
  
Joey était dans la salle d'attente, elle lisait un magasine, enfin elle lisait était vite dire, elle n'avait pas le coeur a ça. Elle sortie de ses pensées quand quelqu'un lui pris la main.   
Jen : ça va aller, je suis la.  
Joey serra encore un peu plus la main de Jen.  
Joey : merci d'être la.  
Jen : c'est tout a fait normal, même si tu aurai préféré qu'une autre personne prenne ma place.  
Joey : je suis désolée.   
Jen : ne le soit pas c'est tout a fait normal.  
Le médecin arriva dans la salle d'attente, et regarda la liste de ses patients.   
Médecin : joey potter?  
Joey : c'est moi.  
Joey se leva, regarda Jen, elle trouva se qu'elle cherchait du soutien. Elle se dirigea vers le médecin.  
Médecin : très bien ou est le père?  
Joey : oh il n' pas pu...  
Pacey : il est la.  
Joey tourna la tête, et le vit, il lui sourit, bon ce n'était pas un sourire de joie mais il était plein d'affection.  
Médecin : très bien suivez moi.   
Pacey pris la main de Joey, regarda dans la salle d'attente, fis un clin d'oeil a jen qui le lui rendit par un sourire radieux.  
Ils se dirigèrent dans le bureau du médecin.  
Médecin : asseyez vous je vous en pris, alors Melle Potter, de combien de mois étés vous enceinte?  
Joey : pardon?  
Médecin : de combien de mois étés vous enceinte?  
Joey : oui j'ai bien compris, mais je ne sais pas.  
Médecin : et bien on va voir ça, déshabiller vous et allonger vous sur le lit au fond.  
Joey s'exécuta, elle enleva son haut et s'assit sur le lit mal à l'aise.  
Médecin : détendez vous et allonger vous s'il vous plais.  
Il sortit un tube, un tube de gel et en mis sur Joey qui frissonna.  
Médecin : c'est frais hein? Vous inquiétez pas c'est normal.  
Il alluma sa machine et l'image se mis en route, on vit le petit fœtus ainsi qu'un son qui provenait de la machine.  
Joey : qu'est ce que c'est?  
Médecin : ça, c'est le coeur de votre bébé.   
Pacey s'approcha ému, et regarda l'écran, sans s'en apercevoir il prit la main de Joey.  
Médecin : je vois qu'il est en parfaite santé, oh et elle suce déjà son pouce.  
Pacey : elle?  
Médecin : oui c'est une petite fille, vous êtes enceinte d' 1 mois, donc l'intervention est toujours possible.  
Joey n'avait toujours rien dit, elle scrutait l'écran, elle regardait ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre, il était d'elle et de Pacey, le fruit de leur amour, comment pouvais elle le supprimer, il fallait être un monstre.  
Médecin : je vais vous conduire en salle.  
Joey le stoppa un lui tenant le bras.  
Joey : attendez, si le papa est toujours d'accord je vais le garder.  
Pacey se sentit mal d'un coup, que venait elle de dire, le garder?  
Pacey : joey tu es sure?  
Pour toute réponse elle lui fit un sourire radieux.  
Pacey : je vais être papa, je vais être papa, papa.  
Joey : et oui mon amour.  
Elle l'embrassa avec fougue et passion.  
Médecin : je crois que j'ai réussi ma mission, mes félicitations.  
Joey : merci docteur.   
Pacey : je vais être papa.  
Joey : il est très sensible et émotif.  
Médecin : je vois ça, oh revenez me voir dans 2 mois pour le suivi de votre grossesse.  
Joey : bien sure et merci pour tout, grâce a vous j'ai pris la bonne décision.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente en se dévorent des yeux. Jen s éleva et fut interloqué par le air heureux.  
Jen : es ce que ça va?  
Joey : oh je suis toujours enceinte et toi?  
Jen : ça va....pardon?   
Jen réalisa ce que venait de lui dire Joey.  
Jen : oh mon dieu.  
Elle sauta dans les bras de Joey et Pacey, et elle les embrassa.  
Pacey : on t'aime aussi Jen.  
Joey : oui c'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu sois la mairain de notre petite fille, si Pacey est d'accord.  
Pacey : je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.  
Jen : oh mon dieu, marraine, bien sure que je le veut.  
Pacey : allez je vous ramène a la maison.   
  
Apres une longue soirée passé avec toute la bande pour annoncer la nouvelle a tous le monde, Joey et Pacey rentrèrent chez eux.  
Joey : je suis si contente qu'ils les tous bien pris.  
Pacey : ils étaient tous si heureux pour nous.  
Joey : et merci.  
Pacey : merci pourquoi?  
Joey : d'avoir demandé a Dawson d'être le parrain, ça ma encore plus touché venant de toi.  
Pacey : c'est normal, mon but sur cette terre et de t'aimais et de te rendre heureuse.   
Joey : pourtant tu ne m'a pas beaucoup aimé c'est dernier temp.  
Pacey : en effet, je t'en ai voulu, mais je suis fière d'être le papa de ton enfant.  
Joey : de notre enfant.   
Pacey lui sourit, la pris dans ses bras et la dirigea vers la chambre.  
  
Quelques semaines plus tard...  
Jen sonna à la porte, Pacey alla lui ouvrir.  
Jen : bonjour c'est la marraine.   
Elle s'arrête net quand elle vit Joey, celle ci était encore plus belle qu'avant, elle abordait un petit ventre rebondi, on voyait bien qu'elle était enceinte.  
Jen la pris dans ses bras.  
Jen : oh tu es magnifique.  
Joey : merci toi aussi.  
Jen : mais je ne suis pas enceinte moi, salut toi c'est ta marraine.   
Elle mit sa main sur le ventre de Joey.  
Pacey : que croit qu'elle a compris a force.  
Jen : ah très drôle. Puis te prendre ta fiancé quelques heures, j'ai vu un nouveau magasin pour poupon il est magnifique.  
Joey : tu n'a pas a lui demandé, je prend mon sac et j'arrive.  
Pacey : tu vois je n'ai rien a dire.  
Elle arriva mis son manteau pris jen part le bras, embrassa Pacey.  
Joey : a toute à l'heure mon amour.   
Pacey : amuse toi bien.  
Jen : ne t'inquiète pas elle est entre de bonne main.  
  
Cela faisait trois heures, qu'elle faisait les magasins, elles avaient toutes deux, les bras rempli de paquets.  
Joey aperçut un magasin de l'autre coté de la rue, il avait une vitrine assez alléchante.  
Joey : tient celui la, c'est le dernier, promis.  
Jen : j'en peut plus, comment tu fait c'est toi qui est enceinte et c'est moi qui suit fatigué c'est pas juste.  
Joey commença a traversé quand Jen lui cria quelque chose, elle regarda sur le coté et vis une voiture foncé droit sur elle.  
Jen : attention!!!!   
Trop tard, al voiture nu pas le temps de freiner, elle fonça droit sur Joey, terrorisé la jeune fille ne pu bouger, elle passa par dessus la voiture, se plaqua contre la vitre et retomba sur la route inconsciente.  
Jen se précipita sur son amie. Joey était couverte de sang et avait les yeux fermés, elle ne réagissait plus.  
Jen paniqué tonna des claques a joey, qui n'eu aucune réactions.  
Jen : joey, joey, je t'en supplie réveille toi, joey ne me fait pas ça.  
Le chauffard descendit de sa voiture.  
Chauffard : je. Je. Ne l'avais pas vu, elle ...elle a déboulé comme ça.  
Pris de panique il s'enfuie a toute vitesse. Des gens commençaient à former une foule.  
Jen se précipita sur un jeune homme entrain de téléphoner.  
Mec : hé!!!.   
Jen : la ferme.  
Elle appela une ambulance. Elle retourna auprès je Joey qui était toujours inconsciente, elle l'embrassa par tout, elle lui pris le poux, elle respirait toujours. L'ambulance se fit entendre, les ambulanciers arrivèrent et portèrent secours à Joey.  
Homme : poussez vous mademoiselle laissez nous faire notre travail.  
Homme : oh non, elle est enceinte, vite il faut se dépêchez, de combien de temps est elle enceinte?  
Jen : de.. De.. 3 mois.  
Homme : on l'emmène, vous venez?  
Jen : oui j'arrive.  
Elle monta dans l'ambulance et pris la main à Joey.  
Un fois l'ambulance arrivé aux urgences, les hommes sortir joey et la dirigèrent vers les soins intensifs.  
Médecin : qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Homme : femme, age approximatif 20 ans, accident sur la voie public, elle est enceinte de 3 mois.  
Médecin : très bien, non rester la mademoiselle votre amie est entre de bonne main. Vous devriez appeler ses proches.  
Jen sous le choc : oui.  
Comment avait elle pu oublié elle se jeta sur une cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro de Pacey.  
Pacey lui était resté chez lui, il sourit a l'idée que ce devait joey qui s'excuser d'être en retard. Il décrocha.  
Pacey : allo?  
C'est une jen en pleure qui lui répondit. Jen : pacey?  
Pacey alerté : jen qu'es ce qui a? Joey?  
Jen : elle. Elle.... elle a eu un accident, une voiture l'a renversé, je suis désolée.   
Pacey : ....  
Jen : pacey?  
Pacey : j'arrive.  
Il raccrocha et se rua au Boston hospital. Quand à Jen elle s'effondra dans la salle d'accueil.  
Pacey n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, il se rua aux soins intensif et retrouva Jen dans un état de choc, des qu'elle le vit elle lui sauta dessus en larmes.  
Jen : je suis désolée, je devais veiller sur elle, elle a traversé, elle n'a pas vu la voiture, je suis désolée, pacey c'est de ma faute.  
Pacey la gorge noué : non ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il l'a pris a nouveau dans ses bras puis ils s'assirent dans la salle d'attente, il n'y avait que ça a faire : attendre.  
Apres de longues heures d'attente, le médecin vint enfin les voir. Pacey se leva d'un bond se qui réveilla Jen qui dormait sur lui.  
Médecin : vous étés de la famille de moi demoiselle potter?  
Pacey : oui comment va t'elle?  
Messin : rassuré vous, elle va bien, elle a perdu peu de sang, ses blessures étaient superficielles, elle a eu juste une commotion cérébrale mais rien de bien méchant mais...  
Pacey alarmé : qui a t'il?  
Médecin : le bébé n'a pas survécu, il était pas assez accroché, il n' pas survécu, je suis désolée.   
Pacey sous le choc ne réagit pas tout de suite, le temps que cette information lui monte au cerveau.  
Jen quand a elle s'assit sur une chaise, en larmes et surtout sous le choc.  
Pacey repris consistance : es ce. Hum. Hum es ce qu'elle est au courant?   
Médecin : non, le mieux et qu'un proche lui annonce.   
Pacey : très bien merci pour tous.  
Médecin : de rien.  
Il se retira avec beaucoup de peine pour ces jeunes gens.   
Pacey voyant la détresse de Jen, il ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, et de se laisser aller lui aussi, il valait mieux mainte tant que devant Joey.  
Il se décida enfin d'aller la voir.  
Elle était la, dans sa blouse blanche, elle regardait dehors, elle était drôlement jolie pour quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir un accident. Elle entendit du bruit et se retourna vers Pacey, elle lui sourit faiblement, à son regard elle sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allais pas.   
Joey : ne t'inquiète pas Pacey je vais bien.  
Pacey : oui je vois ça.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit à ses cotés.  
Joey : alors je suis toujours aussi belle, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.  
Elle remarque l'air triste de Pacey.  
Joey inquiète : Qu es ce qui se passe? C'est le bébé? Les médecins n'ont pas voulu savoir si il ...  
Pacey : je suis désolée Joey.  
Elle l'a elle compris a son regard, qu'elle n'avait plus de bébé.  
Joey : non.....  
Pacey éclata en sanglots et pris Joey dans ses bras qui elle aussi était anéantie.  
Ils restèrent des heures à se soutenir mutuellement.  
Joey : c'est de ma faute si je l'avais accepté tout de suite, je ne l'aurai pas perdu.  
Pacey : non joey, c'est le destin qui a voulu, ce n'est pas toi.  
Elle repartit de plus belle dans sa détresse.  
Le médecin vint les déranger.  
Médecin : excuser moi de vous déranger c'est pour vous dire que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je suis désolé.  
Joey ne pus articuler q'un faible merci.  
Pacey aida Joey à s'habiller et ils rentrèrent chez eux avec difficultés.  
  
Quelques semaines plus tard, Joey était dans sa chambre, seule, elle regardait la pluie, elle était toujours aussi anéanti, elle culpabilisé et délaissé de plus en plus Pacey, elle ne prêtai plus attention a lui  
Celui-ci était au téléphone avec Jen qui appelé régulièrement.   
Jen : alors comment va t'elle? Et toi tu tiens le coup?  
Pacey : moi ça va, je reprend pied, mais joey est toujours anéanti, elle s'en veut, elle ne me parle presque plus, juste pour me dire qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle est désolée.  
Jen : ça va allez, elle est forte, elle ira mieux avec le temps, perdre un enfant est très douloureux, on est tous la pour elle, pour vous, on vous aime, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit  
Pacey : on sait, embrasse toute le monde pour nous.  
Jen : d'accord au revoir.  
Pacey raccrocha et alla rejoindre Joey dans sa chambre, elle avait toujours un mouchoir dans la main et elle pleurait toujours, comme tous les soirs Pacey la pris par la taille et l'enlace en lui répétant à quel point il l'aimait. Ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, pour se soutenir et se réconforter  
Pacey : je suis la joey, ne l'oublie pas  
Joey : je sais  
Pacey : parle moi s'il te plait, tu ne me parle presque plus, je ne supporte plus ton silence   
Joey : je n'ai rien à dire  
Pacey : dis moi ce que tu ressens, il faut que tu sorte ce que tu as sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toute sinon tu vas exploser  
Joey : je suis simplement désolée pacey  
Pacey : je sais que tu es désolée tu ne me dit plus que ça comme phrase, joey je n'ai rien a te pardonner ce n'es en aucun cas ta faute et je t'aime et je veux simplement retrouver ma joey  
Joey : je, j'ai, j'ai si mal pacey  
Elle commença a sangloter, sa voix trembler, elle commençait a perdre pied, Pacey la serra encore plus fort, comme pour la protéger du mal qu'elle se faisait a elle-même  
Pacey : je le sais, mais je veux que tu enlèves l'idée que tu as que toute cette histoire est de ta faute   
Joey : mais  
Pacey :il n'y a pas de mais,d'accord, j'en peux plus de voir la femme que j'aime devenir une autre personne, tu ne parle plus, tu pleure toute la journée, tu ne sourie plus, je n'entend plus ton rire résonner dans cette maison qui est devenu si sinistre, je ne voix plus ce si jolie sourire en coin qui me fait craquer, je t'aime tellement que le fait de te voir si malheureuse me fait souffrir également joey, ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord tu n'était pas prête a avoir ce bébé au début, mais tu l'a finalement accepté et c'est le plus important, c'est le destin qui nous ai tombé dessus simplement, moi aussi je souffre mais je vais encore plus mal quand je vois la femme que j'aime se détruire toute seule et s'accuser d'une faute qu'elle n'a pas commise, je t'aime tellement  
Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux devinrent humides  
Joey s'approcha de pacey, elle le regarda tendrement, elle l'aimait tellement, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte a quel point il souffrait, elle était tellement égoïste, elle pris la tête de pacey et l'approcha d'elle, elle l'embrassa farouchement puis tendrement, elle s'enleva puis s'éclairci la voix pour parler  
Joey : tu voix, comme tu l'a bien compris, je m'en veux, tu peux me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute ça n'y changera rien, j'aurais toujours cette voix qui me dira c'est de ta faute, mais je sais aussi quelle partira avec le temps, tu m'a fait prendre conscience qu'on était deux dans cette histoire, je t'es délaisser sans le vouloir alors que toi aussi tu va mal, tu a le droit aussi de te laisser aller mais je n'était même pas la quand tu avait besoin de moi, mais ça va changer pacey, je te promet que tout va s'arranger, je sais que notre amour survira et qu'il en ressortira plus fort, ça va aller maintenant, on va s'en sortir, tu m'entend, je ne laisserai plus l'homme de ma vie, la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre, souffrir, tu m'entend, je te promet que tu m'entendra a nouveau rire et sourire et je te promet que cette maison plus tard sera rempli de rire pas seulement les notre mais de petit pacey et de petite joey qui couront partout, merci pacey d'avoir était la même si tu ne le sais pas mais pendant toute cette période je savais que tu était la, que je pouvais compté sur toi, merci tout simplement d'être toi et de m'aimais toujours, je t'aime pacey  
Apres tout ce discourt pacey n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, il avait tellement pleuré qu'il se demandais comment il pouvait encore y parvenir mais la des larmes de joie inondés son visage, elle avait enfin réussi, elle avait repris pied, elle s'en sortirai, elle avait repris le chemin de la vie, il l'a serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front  
Pacey : je t'aime aussi joey  
Ils s'endormirent le cœur plus léger  
  
Quelques mois plus tard. La douleur s'apaisé de plus en plus. Joey était entouré de ses amis pour Thankiving, dawson avait décidé d'inviter tout le monde chez lui a capside pour fêter cette fête en famille, car le plus important en cette période est d'être avec ceux qu'on aime, c'est pour cela que tout le monde étaient réuni autour d'une table magnifiquement décore, au une immense et succulente dinde attendait d'être mangé, tout le monde était la : Dawson,Joey,Pacey,Jen,Jack,Audrey,Gale,Lili,Mme Ryan,Alexander,Bessie  
Joey entra enfin dans la maison ou elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie, elle respira a fons et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, sa santé bon la dinde, la fête, l'amour, la famille, tout ceux qu'elle aimait le jour de fête, elle était radieuse un peu mélancolique mais heureuse, elle avait repris pied tout comme Pacey. Celui-ci lui enleva sa veste et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le salon main dans la main, tout le monde était déjà arrivé, tout le monde sourit a la vu du couple, joey se détendis quand elle vu le sourire sincère de tout le monde, elle avait passé des mois douloureux mais ses amis avaient été toujours la pour les soutenir.  
Ils passèrent tous a table  
Gale : Mme Ryan voulez bien nous dire les benecités ?  
Mme Ryan : oh mais bien sure  
Joey : heu, j'aimerai les dire si ça ne vous dérange pas   
Mme Ryan : bien sure que non, nous vous écoutons joséphine   
Joey grimaça au nom de joséphine se qui fit sourire Pacey  
Joey se leva, s'éclairci la voix  
Joey : Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier notre ami Dawson d'avoir eu l'excellente idée de nous réunir pour fêter ensemble cette fête qui est très important a mes yeux, je voudrais le remercier d'avoir été mon meilleur ami durant toute ma vie, d'avoir été la pour me soutenir, pour m'avoir aidé dans mes choix, tout simplement d'avoir grandi avec moi, merci dawson, merci aussi a gale d'avoir été comme ma seconde mère, de m'avoir entouré de votre amour protecteur et merci aussi pour ce fabuleux festin, merci a jen d'être une meilleure amie, d'être la quand on a besoin, lire en nous, de savoir qu'on on va mal, d'avoir une oreille, merci d'avoir été la première amie fille que j'ai eu, jen lui sourit avec tendresse, merci a Audrey et jack de faire parti de ma vie, que votre caractères m'a beaucoup aidé a grandir et un merci spécial a Audrey de m'avoir dévergondé a la l'université et de m'avoir fait chanter devant le campus, Audrey lui fit un clin d'œil, merci a Mme Ryan d'avoir été la pour nous tous, de nous avoir aidé dans nos petits drame amoureux, d'avoir été une oreille attentive, merci a ma sœur que j'aime par-dessus tout, d'avoir été une mère ainsi qu'une sœur formidable, et enfin le merci a celui qui fait parti de moi que j'aime a la folie, ce merci et a l'homme de ma vie, pacey, merci d'avoir été la toute ma vie, merci de m'aimais, de me rendre heureuse, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, merci tout simplement, et je tient bien sure a remercie dieu, même si c'est vrai ces derniers temps j'ai perdu confiance en lui et foie en lui, je voudrais le remercié de m'avoir fait découvrir l'amour et l'amitié et surtout de m'avoir permis d'avoir une famille et des amis exceptionnelle comme vous, je vous aime  
Joey se rassit les larmes aux yeux et leva les yeux et vis que tout le monde pleuré, ils éclatèrent de rire au vu de paysage si comique  
Le dîné se deroula le mieux du monde, ils se racontaient des histoires, des anecdotes, des souvenirs  
Joey passa une soirée magnifique, excellente même elle s'était beaucoup amusée, elle avait ris et ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.  
Une fois la soirée finit, elle embrassa ses proches un a un et les remercia, Pacey les remercia aussi  
Ils rentrèrent chez eux, avec un calme, et un bonheur qui se faisait sentir a travers la pièce.  
Joey : ah ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée.  
Pacey : oui c'est vrai ça fait du bien.   
Joey : alors je me suis dit, pourquoi finirai t'elle ici, je pourrai la prolonger.  
Elle s'approcha de Pacey le pris dans ses bars et l'embrassa.  
Pacey : tu es sure?  
Joey : oui je le veux.  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui l'a fit frissonner, comment avait elle pu oublier, les gestes, la douceur de Pacey, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proche, tous sont corps avait soif de Pacey, elle avait envie de lui. Elle lui embrassa le torse, puis enleva sa chemise complètement.   
Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'a leur lit, ou ils firent l'amour toute la nuit.  
Quelques semaines plus tard.   
Joey était entrain de dormir dans les bras de Pacey. Elle rêvait, ce rêve devait être magique et apaisant car elle avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Elle avait déjà ressenti cet apaisement. Elle était dans un jardin rempli de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Elle le connaissait très bien mais ne se rappelé pas d'ou. Elle portait une robe blanche, légère et transparente, ses cheveux étaient détachés et volés dans tout les sens à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle dansait permis les fleurs, elle sentait le soleil doré sa peau. Tout d'un coup une lumière aveuglante apparu, ce qui fit fermer les yeux de Joey, elle les rouvrit peu à peu, une silhouette apparut, elle flottait dans les airs, son corps ni son visage était distinct pourtant elle su a la minute même ou la personne se mit a parlé, de qui il s'agissait.  
Liliane : Bonjour ma chérie.   
Joey : Maman?  
Liliane : C'est bien moi, tu es magnifique.   
Joey : Mais...  
Liliane : Rassure toi tu es entrain de rêver, je suis venu t'apporter une nouvelle.  
Joey : une nouvelle encore mais comment?  
Liliane : Je suis fière de toi ma Joey, de tous se que tu as accompli jusqu'ici, je suis fière de tes actes mais aussi de tes choix. Mais je suis fière par dessus tous c'est de ta forces, tu a su dominer les moments les plus durs, tu a fait face au destins et grâce a cet homme tu es devenu une femme.  
Joey : Comment ça je ne comprend pas.  
Liliane tendit un doigt qui désignait une petite bulle où dormait un homme.  
Joey sourit.  
Joey : moi aussi je suis fière de lui, je l'aime tellement.  
Liliane : je sais, tu l'aimes depuis toujours.  
Joey : comment ça? Tout le monde savait que c'était Dawson qui...  
Liliane : tout le monde le savait pour Dawson mais ton coeur a toujours su que tu aimais Pacey à la minute même ou tu l'avais vu, tu l'as simplement refusé.   
Joey : ah... Tu avais une nouvelle pour moi?  
Liliane : Aime la autant que je t'aime mais surtout donne lui une vie de famille, offre lui la protection, la connaissance et la sagesse mais surtout donne lui de l'amour. Aime la comme si c'était le premier, ne lui ment jamais et dit lui surtout que c'est un enfant de l'amour.   
Joey : je ne comprend pas, qui je dois aimé, mais tu m'a déjà parlé? J'ai déjà fait ce rêve....attend...  
L'ombre de Liliane commença a s'effacé.  
Liliane : Elle sera aussi belle que toi.  
Joey : Maman, Maman, reviens, je ne peut plus aimé un autre enfant...  
Liliane disparu dans la même lumière aveuglante qu'elle était apparue.  
Joey laissa couler une larme.  
Joey : je ne pas aimé a nouveau.  
Dans un geste incontrôlable, sa propre main vint se plaquer contre son ventre, et la elle sentit un coup de pied. Joey compris enfin.  
Joey : oh mon dieu je suis de nouveau enceinte  
  
Joey décida sans réfléchir de garder cet enfant, elle ne referait jamais les mêmes erreurs que par le passé, bien sur tout le monde était aux anges, Pacey le premier, tout le monde étaient aux petits soins avec elle, pour que ça grossesse se passe le mieux du monde. Elle avait tout de même demandé a nouveau à Jen d'être la marraine et à Dawson le parrain, ça lui tenait tant a coeur.  
9 mois plus tard une jolie petite fille fit son entrée dans le monde. Elle était brune aux yeux marron, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa maman, mais avez le nez et les faucettes de son papa. Tout le monde était réuni autour de Joey, un verre de champagne a la main. Les filles étaient entre elles en admirations devant ce petit être tandis que les hommes parlaient futur. Il regarda Joey et sa fille, il se sentit le plus heureux du monde. Tout le monde quitta l'hôpital pour laisser Joey se reposer, et bien sure profiter de la nouvelle venu dans la famille. Joey et Pacey se dévorer des yeux. La flamme ne s'était jamais éteinte, leur amour était fort et solide, il avait survécu a tous. Pacey s'approcha de Joey s'assit a coté d'elle, lui déposé un baiser et regarda sa fille avec amour et tendresse.  
Pacey : je t'aime Joey.  
Joey : je t'aime Pacey.   
Pacey : quand à toi, Emma, bienvenue dans la famille Witter.  
Ils passèrent la soirée rien que tous les 3, ils étaient ébahi devant leur enfant, un enfant tant attendu mais surtout tant aimé.


End file.
